


A Sight for Sore Eyes

by HeyMurphy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Allergies, Crying, M/M, Sneezing, and the prelude to a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMurphy/pseuds/HeyMurphy
Summary: Ocelot comes to see Snake at the hospital after he finally wakes up from that coma, and he's brought flowers...





	

**Author's Note:**

> (writing fic for this fandom is tough because no matter how much i check, i just KNOW i'm getting events and/or timeline shit wrong... i tried, friends.)

Ocelot arrived at the hospital and stepped out of the chauffeured car. The olive-skinned driver went to the trunk to retrieve an armful of white flowers tied into an elaborate bouquet with white satin ribbon. Ocelot took them with care and thanked the man, tipping him in a few small bills as usual. “ _Teşekkür ederim_. I appreciate your continued discretion. _Sağolun_.”

The driver nodded, really only understanding the Turkish and the money in his hand. “Ah, yes. _Bir şey değil_.”

Ocelot cradled the flowers close and ascended the short flight of stairs into the military hospital. The staff knew him and knew he was coming, and the nurse at the front desk batted her lashes at him as she directed him towards the elevator. “He keeps asking when you’ll get here,” she said. “Shall I ring his room?”

“No, I think I’ll surprise him. If that’s even possible.”

He got into the elevator, pushed the usual floor, and that’s when he first noticed the itch. It was early this time. Most visits he could at least make it to the room without yet feeling the flowers’ effects. He chalked it up to nerves. He was trying so hard to keep cool, but the thought of Snake sitting up in that hospital bed after nine long years was enough to put a lump in his throat. _Sentimental old man_ , he chided himself.

By the time the elevator doors opened, his eyes felt scratchy and raw. He sniffled to rid himself of the congestion slowly building in his head, but it only seemed to make it worse and blocked him up more. The door to Snake’s suite was slightly ajar. Ocelot drew a long breath in through his nose to calm himself—perhaps not the best idea given his cargo, but it momentarily relaxed him enough to nudge his boot against the door and push it open.

“Who’s there?” came the gruff voice from behind the partition. “Wait a sec, I know those spurs…”

Ocelot peered around the curtain. Snake was in bed, which had been adjusted so he could sit up properly, and he rested back on a big pillow with the blankets gathered at his waist. Ocelot wanted to say something clever, or even just a “hello” but the sight of him knocked all the sense from his head. Nine years he’d been sitting at his bedside, talking to a body, a shell, and now the man was whole again.

Snake’s bristly face broke out into a grin of recognition. “Adam, I thought so. I’ve been waiting for you.”

A whimper was all Ocelot could muster. The sound of his name on Snake’s lips might as well have been a punch in the stomach. The flowers fell from his arms and landed splayed on the mattress by Snake’s feet, and Ocelot followed. He sunk to his knees and pressed his face into the blankets just as a gasping sob wrenched from his chest. It was all too much. He reached out and grabbed John’s ankle in an effort to anchor himself.

“Adam.” Snake’s voice was softer now. “Adam, come here. C’mon. There’s no need for that.”

Ocelot lifted his head, struggled to stand on unsteady legs. He went to Snake, eyes still bleary and red, and sat on the side of the bed. “Sorry,” he said. His voice shook a little and he took another deep breath, trying to ignore the burning twinge in his nostrils. “When I got the call I thought I could handle it, but then seeing you—I couldn’t—I— _hh_ —” He turned away from Snake, gloved hand poised at the ready just shy of his mouth. After another thick, fruitless sniff, he looked back to him apologetically.

Snake laid his palm on Ocelot’s thigh by his hip, giving it a possessive squeeze. “You sick or something? You’re a little pink around the edges, and I don’t think that’s just from the crying.”

“No, it’s—” Ocelot swept his hand to the flowers still tossed across John’s legs.

“Oh.” It was like Snake was just noticing them there. “Are those what I think they are?”

“Bethlehem lilies. A little bird told me they meant a lot to you, and I wanted you to always have something here you could recognize in case you woke up and I wasn’t—” His throat tightened and he swore at himself a little, shaking his head.

Snake thumbed at Ocelot’s pants. “Doc said you were in here with those a lot. Every few weeks, when you could manage it. I understand things have been busy while I’ve been sleeping.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“You’re gonna have to bring me up to speed, kid.”

“I look forward to it.” Ocelot smiled with a sniffle. He hadn’t seen the blue of Snake’s eye in so long and the color was just as warm and beautiful as he kept it in his memory. “Oh, the flowers.” He snapped back from his reverie and went to gather up the lilies. He’d brought more of them than usual, it being a special occasion and all, and so the vase was especially full. He almost regretted his choice now, though, as the itching in his nose wouldn’t let up. And succumbing to an allergy attack in front of Snake was the last thing he wanted.

“Bring me one, will you?” Snake asked.

“Of course.” Ocelot plucked one from the bunch and handed it over.

“These really take me back.” Snake cupped the fragile white petals in his hands and inhaled their fragrance. He sighed contentedly. “I can’t believe it’s been twenty years since I last saw you. Feels like nothing’s changed. Except maybe your hair. It suits you, though.”

“Why, thank you.” Ocelot rubbed at his upper lip. “Notice anything else?”

Snake smirked from behind the flower petals. “You mean that milk mustache?”

“It’s a _real_ mustache, thank you very much, John.”

Snake just laughed, and _oh_ it was so nice to hear. He crooked a finger and motioned him close. “C’mere already, Adam, I can’t take this anymore.”

They closed the distance in a hurry. Their lips touched, gentle and hesitant at first, remembering the feel of the other, and then Snake tightened in his fingers in Ocelot’s long hair and eased his tongue in. Ocelot sniffed in a surprised breath and moaned against his mouth. Nothing else mattered but this. This made all those lonely nights worth it. Snake still wanted him, still craved him, even after all these years. It was more than he dared to hope for.

A stabbing itch in his nose forced him to break the kiss. He pressed the back of his glove under his nostrils and clenched his teeth, willing the feeling away. Snake moved in fast to kiss beneath his jaw line and leave little nibbles up his neck to his earlobe. Ocelot actually giggled. “John, John, stop, I’m gonna—” His focus ruined, he whipped his head to the side as quick as he could just in time to catch the sneeze that finally bested him. “Ahht _schh_ iu!” He sneezed into his sleeve, immediately bobbing back up for a gasp of air and another much-needed, “AhhkcHHiiuh!” The relief was instantaneous, the itching temporarily subdued.

“Bless you,” Snake murmured low against his ear.

Ocelot hummed with tired satisfaction and sniffed a few times. “Thanks.” Something moved over his thigh and he saw Snake’s fingertips coming to rest on the inner seam of his pants, drumming a lazy rhythm. He eyed Snake curiously.

“Oh, Adam. It’s gonna drive me crazy that I can’t do anything with you.”

Heat blossomed in Ocelot’s already flushed cheeks. He blinked back some of the allergic tears blurring his vision and cleared his throat. “You can’t?”

Snake shook his head. “Doc said…well, he said something. Blah blah, my heart, blah blah.” He chuckled. “I’ll get there, just not this soon. Just woke up yesterday, after all.”

Ocelot nearly whined. Not that he was under any delusion that they were going to make vicious love in the hospital bed, but still, he ached. His trousers were already fitting a little tighter just from the general closeness, as if Snake himself were a human aphrodisiac.

Snake got a wicked look in his eye. “Now give me your mouth again. I barely felt that mustache the first time.”

“Bastard,” said Ocelot, but he grinned and complied with the order, leaning down entirely so Snake didn’t need to lift his head from the pillows. They kissed slow and tender, Ocelot stroking Snake’s beard and raking fingers through his rich brown hair. He kept having to pull away to catch his breath, now entirely too stuffed up to breathe through his nose. He sniffled and brushed the wet from his eyes, panting with his mouth open. Everything was so warm and prickly.

And then he noticed the little white-yellow bits of pollen in Snake’s facial hair. He froze.

“Oh, no.” Ocelot grumbled, already trying to comb the particles from the beard. “You just had to go shoving your face into the flower, didn’t you.”

Snake snickered. “Aw, you’re allergic to me.”

Ocelot sniffled even harder. His head felt hefty and fuzzy. “Very funny.”

“You know I’m only teasing you.” Snake brought him back into his arms and kissed along his chin, at the corner of his mouth, across his mustache. His lips grazed Ocelot’s irritated nostrils and earned a shiver and a hitch of his breath. He kissed further up his long nose to the tip, grinning as Ocelot trembled a little on top of him. “The things I’d do to you if I had the strength…”

A knock came to the door. Ocelot stood from the edge of the mattress and smoothed out his shirt and hair, his heart pounding. One of the doctors, a short little man in round glasses, entered the room with a clipboard. “Excuse me, gentlemen,” he said in a sharp accent, “but there are still a few more tests we have yet to run now that you’ve woken.”

“Not now, doc,” said Snake. Ocelot nearly swooned. Nothing beat that authoritative baritone. “And give us some privacy until the Major’s departure. We’re discussing something confidential and I’d hate for someone to accidentally overhear, if you catch my intent.”

The doctor’s eyes widened as they darted to Ocelot. “Of course. My apologies.” And he closed the door behind him when he left.

Snake made a gruff little sound of triumph. “I don’t think we’ll be bothered again.” He reached for Ocelot’s belt and drew him right up against the bed, beginning to fumble with the buckle.

“Ahh—John, really? Here?”

“And why not?”

“I thought you couldn’t—”

“ _I_ can’t, but _you_ can.”

Ocelot swatted his hand away as if Snake were trying to sneak a cookie from the jar. With his head plugged up and aching and his nose burning from the pollen, he wasn’t even sure he was in the mood anymore.

“C’mon, Adam, I haven’t seen it in twenty years.”

“And what’s your plan, exactly?”

Snake’s eye never left the crotch of Ocelot’s pants. He brought his hands up to rest on either side of Ocelot’s hips and swayed him back and forth a little. “Maybe you can show me how well it still works after all this time.”

“Really, John. You do need to get briefed on the situation sooner rather than later.”

“It can wait.” Snake dug fingers in so hard that Ocelot felt his knees threaten to give out. A pleasant pull of arousal tugged in the pit of his stomach. And just like that, Snake threw him back in the game. “The belt goes, Adam. Now.”

Sweat prickled on the back of Ocelot’s neck as he slowly undid the belt and slid it from the loops in his pants. He let it clatter to the floor and moved to the brass button above his fly. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“I can’t believe it took you this long.”

“I like to think I have a bit more self-control than I did in my twenties.”

Snake laughed nice and deep. “We all like to think that.”

Ocelot unzipped himself halfway and then paused, the terrible inevitable itching sensation suddenly too much. His breath came in jerks and gasps as he struggled to contain himself, finally giving in and moving the crook of his arm into position. “Shit—I’m gonna— _hh_ —hahtkscHH! _Hiih_ schhiu!” He hovered there by his sleeve, blinking through tears, and then Snake’s hand finished unzipping him. He shivered at the intimate contact and moaned into another sneeze. “ _Johhhn_ —ahhk **ch** _hiuu_!” That post-sneeze feeling of release settled in his groin as a tingling warmth. _That_ was interesting.

“Bless you.” Snake held up an open hand, fingers splayed. “That was number five, I believe.”

After a few good sniffles, Ocelot frowned. “Hey, don’t keep count. I’m embarrassed enough already. I must look ridiculous.”

“On the contrary, you’ve never been more handsome. Red always did compliment you.”

Ocelot’s frown deepened into a grimace and he tried to hide his nose, but just brushing against the tip with the cool leather of his glove was enough to coax out one more sneeze, a harsh and shuddering, “Ahh _sscH_ **OO**!” Goosebumps rose along his thighs and down the back of his neck.

“Six. Bless you.”

Ocelot grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand and pressed it to his sore nostrils. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Snake reached into Ocelot’s newly-opened pants to cup the girth in his drawers. Ocelot gripped Snake’s shoulder for support and leaned into the touch, strands of silvering hair falling out of place to perfectly frame his open-mouthed expression of need.

“Ahh… _John_ …”

Snake drew him closer until Ocelot lifted a knee onto the mattress. “Let’s see if I can make you purr like back in ’64.” Rough, hot fingers pressed against his delicate skin. “Just promise me one thing, Adam.”

Ocelot trembled in Snake’s hand. “Anything.”

“Try not to sneeze on me.”

“…Bastard.”


End file.
